Jealousy
by Arctic Shatter
Summary: Riza finda a letter in Roy's desk while searching for something, will this affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for one, this is my first FMA story. I had a couple friends like it so I decided to put it here. enjoy   
Disclaimer: I don NOT own FMA...blast...

* * *

Jealousy  
Chapter One

Riza Hawkeye, only female personnel under Roy Mustang and best sharpshooter in the military (or so people said), had just arrived in her office Friday night. She had been "asked" by Roy to retrieve a few certain envelopes from his desk. Surprisingly enough he had trusted her to go find something in that thing he called a desk, but he hadn't had much of a choice either.

---Flashback---Earlier that evening---

Riza set her glass of water on the table in front of her as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" She called, not knowing who was at the door. To her surprise when she opened the door she saw her superior standing in front of her and she immediately saluted. Roy barely managed to bring his hand up before he collapsed practically onto Riza.

"Oh my god! Colonel!" She caught him as best she could and took him to her couch. "Sir…er…Roy?" She corrected herself, remembering he didn't like being called "sir" after-hours. He didn't answer, but his face tightened as if he were in pain. She moved her hand to feel his forehead, but got about two inches from and felt the heat of a fever. "You're burning up! ((No pun intended)) Here I'll get you a wet washcloth." She quickly ran to the kitchen and returned, putting the washcloth on his head in an attempt to cool him down. "Roy?"

He opened his eyes slightly and looked towards Riza through blurred vision. "unh…?"

"Why are you out here? Especially in this condition?" She asked him softly.

"I was…going to…the office…" he responded through what sounded like painful breaths.

"For what?"

"You…you can't…"

"Roy, why were you going? Let me go for you!" Riza pleaded.

"I was…going to…get some…envelopes…I left there…." He took a few more breaths. "But…I need to go…" He attempted to sit up on the couch but Hawkeye gently pushed him back down.

"You're staying here. I'll go."

---End Flashback---

So, here she was, rummaging through Roy Mustang's crap in the drawers of his desk and on top of his desk and under the lamp, so on and so forth…looking for a few dumb envelopes that weren't really dumb because they were important to her love so they were important to her. As she opened one of the drawers she noticed a heart-shaped note folded inside out in it..

"_I know you probably wouldn't give me the time of day, but I was wondering if you would be…my Valentine…"_

Not even giving it a second thought she slammed the drawer closed. Now, she knew it would be illegal for him to have a relationship within the military, but she couldn't help but get jealous. She decided right then and there, she needed to make him feel the same way…

When she arrived back at her apartment after hours of trying to find those damn envelopes she found Roy asleep on her couch in the exact position she had left him. She set the envelopes down next to the now empty glass, which she supposed Roy had drunk and picked the glass up to take it to the kitchen before going to bed.

As she walked through the living room once more on her way to her bedroom she heard Roy say something. "What?" she asked suspiciously, thinking he was asleep. She turned around and heard a soft, "Thank You." And then silence.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I know i was short, but...what can you do? I'll be sure to post the second chapter soon (as soon as I get it typed >. )


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second chapter. It's kinda written weird, but thats just the way it turned out, so I hope you all don't sue me...lol. And I forgot to mention it's just after Valentine's day. Probably in between Valentine's and White day.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...

* * *

Jealousy – Chapter 2 

The next morning when Riza awoke she found her house devoid of any humans besides herself. As glad as her jealous side was she also wondered if he was going to be alright. She had today off so she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to spend the day with her dog.

"Black Hayate! You come back here!" She yelled as her puppy decided to run down the sidewalk ahead of her. He stopped immediately, afraid of the gun she always carried at her side. She picked him up as he came back towards her and started carrying him home since it was already three o'clock.

As they approached the exit of the park she heard someone call to her faintly. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" She stopped. 'Could it be? Aww man…the last person I wanted to see…' She turned to face the direction the voice was coming from and, suspicions come true, there was the Colonel standing behind her. Usually, she would have been overjoyed, but this time was different, this time…he had another girl in his life, another girl he had kept the valentine from. She put Hayate on the ground and saluted to her superior.

He saluted back, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I feel much better now." He bowed slightly and walked away. Not fifteen steps later he had his arm around some slut...Er…girl…Riza sighed and continued on home.

Later that night as Hawkeye was eating dinner (which consisted of ramen and green tea. She's a very Japanese-style person ;) her phone rang. It was her fellow military sharpshooter, Major Yuki, reminding her of the shoot-out Monday.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder. I'll have to go practice tomorrow." She hung up the phone and, after finishing her ramen went to bed.

The next day she did just that. Taking another day from work, which was honestly horribly irresponsible on her part. Riza called the office the next morning, requesting to talk to Havoc. She asked him to watch the colonel for her and she'd repay him somehow. She arrived at the range half an hour later and after equipping she picked her target. A few rounds later she noticed a pattern in her shots…All of them had hit the groin…She sighed and decided she was confident enough in her skills to win tomorrow and headed home.

Riza sat down on her bed and opened to the chapter she was at, but she didn't get far. She was thinking about tomorrow's match. She just hoped she didn't have to go against Yuki. She'd heard that the major was arguably as good as she was, if not better. Riza had never been up against her, but she hoped she didn't have to.

Riza didn't get much sleep that night, but her coffee made her feel better the next morning. As she walked through the front doors of the office she saw Havoc walk out of the office.

"Morning, Lieutenant Havoc!" He heard his name and turned around, saluting. "The Colonel wasn't too much trouble yesterday, I hope?"

Havoc shook his head. "No, He wasn't any trouble. As soon as I told him you asked me to he straightened up." The blonde laughed before returning to whatever it was he was going to do. Riza smiled. She had that man tied around her finger. In this respect at least…

Hawkeye entered the office and set her stuff on the desk. She looked over at Roy who looked like her was really very busy. 'Good Boy.' She thought. About a half an hour later Havoc returned and Riza suddenly got an idea.

"Lieutenant Havoc?" He looked up from his coffee. This was strange, Hawkeye talking to him twice within the hour? "Could you come here for a second, I have a question." She stood from her chair as he approached the desk. When he saluted her she pulled him to eye level by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "Payment. For yesterday." She smiled and exited the room. "Heh heh…that should get him…"

* * *

lol. at first I was gonna make the story a bit of Riza/Ed (instead of Havoc), but it was really akward and it didn't turn out,so hope you liked it 


End file.
